


Stealing Time

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Stealing Time

“You know, _Inquistor_ , we really shouldn't be sneaking out here,” Cullen teased, casting glances back through the curtained doorway of the Winter Palace.

 

“How long before we're missed?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

 

“A few minutes at best.”

 

She beckoned for him to follow her into the garden. Rounding a corner, she found what she was looking for: an ornate fountain.

 

“I've always wanted to do this,” she said.

 

“What will you wish for?” he asked.

 

Looking down at the green magical glow of the Anchor around the coin in her hand, then back at Cullen, she answered, “More time.”

 


End file.
